


Different Worlds

by MinAnna143



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, CEO, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forgive Me, Homelessness, Homophobia, I just like drawing things out, Ice cream kink? Is that a thing? Lmao now it is, Luhan is 17, Luhan is a bean who deserves nice things, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sehun is amazing, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Top Oh Sehun, bottom Luhan, chansoo will come much later, ill add the other boys eventually, it'll happen i promise, sehun is 24, sehun's dog vivi, yixing is luhans tutor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAnna143/pseuds/MinAnna143
Summary: When Oh Sehun, the CEO of SM entertainment, meets Luhan, a homeless teen struggling to survive, in such a cruel way, fate decides it isn't done with these two, and throws them head first into a spiral of hatred, cruelty, lust, loss, and finally.. love.





	1. First meeting

  The lights of the city were gorgeously illuminated all around, chasing away the darkness that seemed to seep into every single crevice in the large city of Seoul.

  It was past midnight, which means the majority of the city's usual hustle and bustle had faded, but to some, their days extended into the night also. Party-goers and drunk people scattered all across the city, causing a racket wherever they happened to be, alone with tired individuals who just want to go home after their terribly long and stressful days at work, sluggishly dragging their feet.

  Finally, the cursed ones who are forced night in and night out to brave the darkness each and every time the sun sets, as they have no choice. In a disgustingly filthy alleyway between a bakery and a flower shop is where our story will begin, with one of the aforementioned cursed ones.

The cold, unforgiving wind rips through Luhan's thin hoodie, forcing a bitter shiver out of the boy, his body curling up tighter in the protective little ball he is curled up in, trying to keep any further gusts away from his thin body. He buries his face in between his knees, and wishes as hard as he can that he will regain the feeling back in his ears and fingers. It's not yet winter in Seoul, the absolute worst season to be without heat or a home in, but it's quickly approaching. Summer had recently faded to autumn and along with it came the never-ending breeze that chilled Luhan to the bone.

A noise captures Luhan's attention from his hopes that he will warm up, even the slightest bit of warmth seemed like a blessing, and he lifts his head to the source. The door of the bakery that he was leaning against the wall of had opened, and out stepped a stout old man with barely any grey hair hanging onto his head, and with a shirt that was way too tight on his large belly. As he stepped out, the _heavenly_ aroma of baked bread and sweet treats flooded Luhan's senses, making his stomach growl embarrassingly loud and forcing a pained whimper out of his mouth. He can't remember the last time he had eaten anything at all, hunger pains seeming to consume him completely at this point. He really should've known better than to sit next to a food establishment, but his feet were just so tired from his constant day-to-day movement.

The shop owner looked over at Luhan with hateful, disgusted eyes, sneering in his direction, before locking the shop door and throwing a malicious "filthy **_vermin_** " towards Luhan and walking off in the opposite direction. Luhan felt the warm sting of tears fill his eyes, self-hatred filling his body with negativity and dread.

'Do people think I actually _want_ to live like this..? This is the lowest I've ever felt in my life..' Luhan thinks bitterly and bites down on his lip to ground himself and hopefully hold back the tears. He doesn't need his face getting any colder than it already is by also being wet. He buries his face in his knees again, and lets himself drift into a uncomfortably quiet slumber.

The glare of the bright sunlight wakes Luhan from his sleep, still curled up in a ball against the wall. He groans at the ache in his limbs and uncurls his body out to stretch, bones creaking and popping in protest. He sits there for a few moments longer, dazed and fatigued, before standing on weak, wobbly legs and making his way out of the alleyway and into the chaos of the city.

  Luhan receives an endless amount of dirty looks, most of them disgusted, few full of pity, and just a few curious at his state of appearance. He keeps reminding himself not to care about what these strangers think, because they don't know what he's gone through at all, and to avoid another repeat of last night's close breakdown, but it doesn't stop the pain of being such an atrocious outcast from society stabbing at his stomach and heart.

He doesn't know how long he walks, but he guesses around a few hours since the sun is now high in the sky, glaring down onto the earth below. Luhan welcomes the warmth, and has far since learned to not complain, because heat is always far better than cold. His stomach lets out several painful growls to protest its' emptiness and his feet let out a painful throb every time he takes a step.

'Left foot. Right foot. Left. Right. Left. Keep going Luhan.' He scolds himself heavily.

He was so focused on the movement of his feet, that he didn't see the business mean stuffing a card back into his wallet heading towards him at an alarmingly fast pace. Luhan puts his right foot in front of left, and then is suddenly looking up at the bright blue sky, a bursting pain emitting from the back of his head and all down his back. He groans in pain, and sits up, quite disoriented from the last few seconds. He looks up to see a harsh glare staring down from the man above him.

'Beautiful man.' his mind immediately supplies.

He flushes at his thoughts, and quickly opens his mouth to apologize, but the man quickly cuts him off.

"Save it, you disgusting little boy. You need to watch where the fuck you're going, so you don't dirty anyone else's clothes with how filthy you look. I'm probably going to be late for my meeting. Thanks for _that_."

  The blonde man snaps, voice full of venom, his tone making Luhan shrink in on himself, head dropping in shame. Bypassers have started to gather and are watching the duo intensely. Luhan barely gets out a watery, "I-I'm sorry Sir...", before the man is sidestepping Luhan and rushing off in the opposite direction.

  Shame and embarrassment burn brightly in Luhan's little body, mind supplying endless comments of how stupid and oblivious he is, and he yet again feels the sting of tears in his eyes, but this time they begin to slip down his cheeks, warm and endless. The crowd begins to awkwardly disperse at this point.

He goes to stand up off the warm sidewalk, when he notices through his watery eyes, a thick piece of brown leather resting innocently on the ground in front of him. Curiously, he picks up the object and opens it, to find a picture of the man who just belittled him, along with a name, address, and-

'Oh. It's his ID. In his wallet. Which he dropp- OH FUCK.'

Luhan panics and stands quickly, scaring some of the people walking past, earning a few rude comments, but he ignores it in turn for looking for the man to give him back his wallet.

'Oh no, this is all my fault. What do I do?!' Luhan panics, chewing on his lower lip, and looks down at the wallet when he realizes that the man is nowhere in sight.

A beat.

A ding goes off in Luhan's head, and he opens the man's wallet again to look at the address printed on the man's ID. He'll just take the wallet back to the man! Then maybe he'll feel a little bit better about making the man - _Oh Sehun_ -, so upset with him. He looks at the address for a long moment, trying his hardest to memorize it, so he won't have to hold the wallet out all day, and possible have it stolen from him. Once he's sure he has the street right, he shoves the wallet in the pocket of his hoodie and looks ahead, beginning to walk with determination to get the wallet back to its' owner and fix any problems he caused.

He stops abruptly.

First, he has to figure out where he is.


	2. Accidents happen

  Oh Sehun, 24, CEO of SM entertainment, owner of #1 charted boy band, EXO, and multimillionaire.

  What a lavish life right?

  **Wrong**.

It _might_ be a nice life if these horrible people in the world would stop fucking ruining Sehun's day.

**Every**. **Single**. **Day**.

Today, it was his assistant calling him at 6 A.M. on the only day he's had off in about a month, basically demanding that he come into work and deal with whatever issue her incompetent self could not deal with. Needless to say, he started the day off with a major headache.

  He begrudgingly got out of bed, threw on a suit, styled his hair, and left his house. (read: mansion). He stopped by the coffee shop to sit down for a moment and soak in as much caffeine as physically possible, before leaving. As he was leaving to hail a taxi, he bumped into a dirty teenage boy who wasn't watching where he was going, and snapped at him.

Once Sehun finally got to work, he reflected on how mean he actually was to the boy. He sat at his desk for a long moment berating himself for losing his temper so quickly and being so ridiculously harsh.

  The boy looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, and on the ground like that he resembled a kicked puppy. Sehun felt a tug on his heart, and uselessly wishes he could relive that moment and keep his mouth shut. Maybe even help the boy up, instead of being an asshole and leaving him on the ground.

  He sighs bitterly, and thinks back on how the boy looked, pale skin, light blonde hair, pink lips, and doe eyes. His face was marred with dirt and his eyes were a bit red for whatever reason, but Sehun can't help but think the boy was quite cute.

  His internal monologue was interrupted by his stupid damn assistant poking her head in the door and telling him that everyone was present for the meeting and he should go in now, before scurrying away. Sehun gritted his teeth, and stood, walking towards the meeting room with one more fleeting thought of the doe eyed boy.

On the other side of the city, hours later, was said doe eyed boy, wandering around, trying his hardest to keep an eye out for street signs or something, anything that will help him locate Sehun's house.

He was too afraid to ask for directions, as he has learned quickly that people are not kind at all to the homeless population like him. As Luhan walks, he let's himself reflect on how exactly he got in this situation for the umpteenth time.

He was gay. That was it.

He's been living on the streets of Seoul for two years now, because he was fucking gay and lived in a home with strict conservative Christians who did not and would never accept that. Granted, the way they found out wasn't all that great. He shouldn't have been having sex with another man in his parents house, but he honestly thought they were gone.

  When he thinks back on how horrified his father looked at him when he opened the door to the scene, it makes him feel sick and he feels his body start to tremble slightly. he was only 15 at the time they found out. They kicked him out that night, a icy night in the dead middle of winter, with only the small backpack he still carries to this day. No blanket, no food, very little money, and 3 outfits.

  Luhan chews on his bottom lip to quell the nausea tearing through his body. He still loves his parents. He always will. He'll never understand how they could do this to him. They put up with him for 15 years, fed him, and took care of him and then they find out he doesn't like girls, and they suddenly don't have a son?

The thoughts still breaks his heart two years later. Luhan is shaken from his depressing thoughts a moment later when he finds a street sign that matches the one ingrained in his memory.

  He almost screams out of sheer happiness. He's been walking for hours, sun setting a while back, to find this street so he can give Sehun his wallet and then find a place to sleep tonight. He feels so weak, and tired from the exertion, head light and fuzzy, vision blurring at the edges.

He slowly walks slowly down the street, taking careful steps to avoid tripping or falling. He then allows himself to look around at his surroundings, completely shell-shocked when he finds he's surrounded by expensive, mansion-type houses, with gates and some even have fountains in the front yard. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he finally realizes how out of place he is right now, a dirty homeless boy, in such a fancy and clean place.

  He shakes off the self-hatred and continues walking, vision continuously getting more blurred and body feeling heavier every step. After what seems like an eternity, Luhan finds the address number he's been looking for. He pulls the wallet out of his hoodie and goes to ring the gate bell, when a horrible jolt of dizziness hits him, and the next thing he knows, his entire world is black.

  Sehun sighs in intense frustration as he slams the door of the taxi closed, angrily glaring out the window as he bites out the address towards the driver. The business man clenches his fists in irritation at how absolutely annoying his day as been.

  He's dealt with so many greasy business owners trying to snake more money out of him, his absolutely idiotic assistant (he's going to fire her soon, he swears), and the fact that a member is his prized boy band is now injured, so the tour needs to be set back even farther, he just wants to scream. He has worked so hard to be where he is, day in and day out, and he would never choose another career, but on days like this, early retirement sounds amazing.

He lets out another sigh and lets himself relax a little, unclenching his fists and relaxing his shoulders as he notices they're approaching his street quickly. He goes to grab his wallet to pay the man, but soon his blood is running cold because he doesn't have it.

_Fuck_.

He thinks of the last time he saw it..

..the coffee shop!

But where did it go after that?

He furrows his brows as he racks his brain to remember. He was trying to stuff his card back in his wallet...

..and then he bumped into the doe eyed boy! He must've dropped it!

**Dammit**!

Is his wallet just laying there on a random street in Seoul, or did someone swipe it up and take all the money that was in it, including his black card?!

Sehun grits his teeth in rage as they pull onto his street and he doesn't have a way to pay the taxi man. As the man pulls up to the gate, the car stops abruptly, jerking Sehun in his seat, but before he has time to react, the taxi man is hurriedly unbuckling his seat belt and rushing out of the car and towards his gate.

'what the _fuck_?'

Sehun unbuckles himself and slides out of the car, eyes widening when he sees what the taxi man is leaning over.

There's a _body_ on the grass in front of the gate to his house.

He jogs over to the body, and his heart basically stops when he sees it's the doe eyed boy. And thank the heavens above that he's breathing. He must have passed out. The taxi man and Sehun try to shake him awake, but to no success, as he doesn't even stir. It takes Sehun longer than he'll ever admit to notice the object in the boy's hand.

His wallet!

He silently thanks the boy with everything in him, not knowing how he got here, but so thankful he brought the wallet back, even after Sehun was so cruel to him. He pries the wallet from the boys' warm fingers, and pulls out money to give the taxi man, all thankfully without the man noticing, so he doesn't think he stole the wallet from the unconscious boy.

They talk for a long moment, and Sehun assures the man that he will take care of the boy, and that he'll get the medical attention he needs. Once the taxi man is convinced, he takes his leave, and Sehun picks up the cute sleeping boy, shocked at how light he is, unlocks the gate, and carries said boy bridal style into his house, feeling more guilty for his previous actions in every step he makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh cliffhanger, whoop whoop. :)


	3. Second chance

When Luhan wakes up, his subconscious immediately becomes aware of two things.

One: he's _really_ warm, so he assumes it's daytime.

Two: his head _really_ fucking hurts.

With a loud groan, Luhan sits up, left hand cradling his head while his right hand pushes off the..blanket on top of him?

His eyes snap open to take in his surroundings.

He's in a bedroom, a very large bedroom with white and black interior decorations, white walls and furniture. He concludes that it's definitely not daytime. When he looks down, and he's in a very soft, very fluffy bed, he blanches in shock, 'wow its been 2 years since I've felt this..' He thinks bitterly, as he closes his eyes for a second to commit the amazing feeling to memory. After he's sure that the comfort has seeped into his bones, he begins to wonder how he got here. He remembers walking and trying to find Sehun to give him his wallet.

...and then nothing.

He must have passed out from hunger or dehydration. He's not a stranger to either of them. He wonders if someone found him knocked out wherever he was, and took pity on him. With a heavy mind, Luhan slowly stands up, still cradling his head, and tries to find his stuff and the owner of this beautiful room to thank them for their kindness. He locates his backpack in a chair on the other side of the room, and slides it on, before cautiously making his way out of the room.

Luhan is met with a dark hallway, a very long, dark hallway. He lets out a dramatic sigh, not wanting to try to navigate through this maze of a house with such a bad headache. He decides to turn left, and make his way slowly down the hall, leaning against the wall to stabilize him. After he's passed at least 5 doors, he begins to hear voices, seemingly coming from below him. At that moment, he locates stairs, and almost cheers in joy.

He precariously makes his way down the spiral steps, gripping the railing tightly just in case he misplaces a foot, and nods to himself in pride and relief when he makes it to the floor below without any accidents. The voices seem louder down here, but still almost indistinguishable, so he follows the sound, until he walks into a brightly lighted room, and sees two men talking with their backs to him, one in sweats and a thin T-shirt, and one in what looks something like what a cook would wear at a restaurant. He clears his throat to alert them of his presence.

Sehun was in the middle of having a very heated discussion with his cook about his meal plan this week, telling him to include healthy and nutritional meals for the boy who looks and feels like he hasn't eaten in months, when he hears a sound behind them, causing him to turn around quickly, not aware someone else in the mansion was awake, and is face to face with you very shocked doe eyed boy.

The boys' jaw drops, seeming to recognize Sehun,

'why wouldn't he, you were an asshole to him' his brain supplies, and he immediately bows in respect (shame?), and if Sehun didn't feel bad enough before, he sure does now.

"E-Excuse me Mr. Oh, I-I'm really sorry for intruding.. D-Did you get your wallet back..? I-I hope you did, I don't really remember m-much.." The boys shaky voice fills the kitchen, and Sehun shoots a look towards the cook telling him to go so he can deal with this.

The boy stays bowed even as the cook passes by him, and Sehun sighs a little.

"Stand up, please."

The boy goes rigid, and immediately stands with his back completely straight, posture tight and a bit..scared? Sehun bites the inside of his lip, consumed by the guilt of making this poor boy feel so bad in his presence, but yet he still walked all the way here from the coffee shop to give Sehun his wallet.

"What's your name, kid?"

 

A beat.

 

"L-Luhan.."

Sehun's curiosity is peaked.

 "Luhan? That definitely isn't a Korean name. Where are you from?"

The boy- _Luhan_ \- glances around nervously, looking anywhere but at Sehun and wrings his hands together.

"M-My... family moved here from China when I w-was 10.." He speaks in a broken voice, the word 'family' making his whole face drop.

'Family issues' Sehun duly notes.

"I'm Sehun, but you apparently already knew that. I found you unconscious in front of my gate and brought you inside. I had a nurse come look at your head, and she said it was a minor concussion nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go clean up, and we can talk over dinner?"

Luhan's stomach growls at the mention of food, and his entire face goes completely beet red, and he rushes to cover it, while Sehun let's out a light chuckle.

 "Y-you want me to stay..? After...knowing how f-filthy I am..? I-I shouldn't.. I wouldn't want to impose..." Luhan is shocked to say the least, after everything Sehun had said to him earlier today, he expected the man to kick him out as soon as he woke up.

Sehun tensed a little at the mention of his earlier words to the poor boy, and figured an apology was due.

"Look..I'm sorry about earlier. I was really stressed out and late to work, but that still doesn't give me a right to treat another human being so horribly. You deserve respect, and I'm sorry that I became one of those horrible people who degrade people they have no right to judge.. and.. you wouldn't be a burden. I want you to stay. In a way, you got that injury because of me, and I would feel absolutely horrible if I let you leave before it was completely healed. So please, stay, I insist." Sehun takes a deep breath after his long speech, and watches as the boy's eyes fill with tears, and he worries he said something wrong again.

Luhan wants to argue more, to tell the older man that he really shouldn't stay and bother, but one more shy, quick glance at the man's stubborn gaze has Luhan deciding against it.

"T-thank you so..so much.. That's the kindest thing anyone has said to me.." Luhan holds back the tears in his eyes, and sniffles a bit.

"You're such a kind man Mr.Oh.." Sehun feels a strong tug in his heart.

'The kindest thing..? what exactly has this boy _been_ through..?' The business man makes it his mission to find out.

"I'm thankful that you're saying that after everything. It shows how much of a kind heart you have. Now go shower, and I'll have some dinner made for us, okay?" Sehun offers him a small smile.

"Okay." The younger boy's face splits into a dazzling smile that has Sehun wanting to see it more often, before the boy turns around and walks upstairs, leaving the older boy to wonder what in the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Sehun is being nice, isn't that great?


	4. Warmth

When Luhan got to the top of the stairs, he was panting slightly, muscles aching from lack of nutrition and the amount of exertion they've faced today.

He took a few calming breaths, and manages to somehow make it back to the room he woke up in. He cautiously sets his stuff down, not wanting to mess up any of Sehun's expensive items, and locates the bathroom. His body is almost trembling in excitement at the thought of a shower. He doesn't think he's remember what the warmth and the cleanliness of one felt like for a long time.

He gets into the large bathroom, which looks like it's big enough to house at least 5 bunk beds, and his jaw drops in awe at how large the bathtub is. It's a pure white garden tub, edges trimmed with what looks like actual gold, and spotless silver faucets and handles. His heart yearns to take a long soak in the beautiful tub, but he knows better.

'Maybe next time' he rationalizes.

'Wow Luhan, you're already being greedy by expecting that you'll get to stay here long enough to use his fancy bathroom again. How _pathetic_.' His subconscious bites at him and Luhan bites his lip to quell the shame rising in his stomach.

He steps over to the shower standing tall next to the gigantic bathtub, and stares blankly at the faucets. It's been so long, he just takes a minute to appreciate how lucky he is in this moment. After fiddling with the faucets for a second to get the shower to the perfect temperature, he strips, carefully folding his clothes in a pile on the counter next to the sink, and steps into the shower.

The moment the warm water hits his skin, an obscene moan leaves his lips, the feeling of warmth spreading through his body. He stands there for a long moment, letting the water drench him completely, committing this amazing feeling to memory, before opening his eyes and looking around for hygiene products.

He locates a fancy looking shampoo, and begins to wash his hair, almost whimpering at how nice it feels to clean his horribly dirty, dry hair. He massages his head for a long moment, and then rinses the bubbles out of his hair, before repeating, this time feeling as equally amazing.

He quickly conditions his hair, amazed at how soft it feels, even wet, as he rinses the last of the product out. Luhan grabs the body wash resting on the shelf and scrubs his body absolutely raw with the clean white towel hanging on a rack in the giant shower, skin turning red and blotchy. He just wants to scrub the filth of the streets off his skin, wanting to feel clean, and like a normal person for once. He scrubs until his hands hurt, and when he's finished, he basks in the stinging feeling of the hot water rinsing away the suds, leaving behind fresh, clean skin.

He spends the next few minutes again, just standing, enjoying the water. He eventually decides that it's time to get out, and lets out a long, suffering sigh, already missing the warmth. He shuts the water off, and steps out of the shower, a slight chill racking his body at the difference in temperature. His eyes fall on a clean stack of clothes on the counter, and he notices his dirty ones are missing.

Luhan is slightly shocked, he didnt even hear anyone come in. He just shakes his head slightly in amazement and dries off with the fluffy white towels resting on a towel rack.

Once he's completely dry and clean, he slips the clothes on.

Immediately, he notices that the clothes are _way_ too big on him.

The white T-shirt hangs off of one of his shoulders, and the sweatpants are so baggy, that he has to pull the drawstring absurdly tight. He almost laughs at how childish he looks. Luhan places the wet towel in the bin next to the counter, and exits the bathroom, arms wrapped tightly around himself to help keep away the cold.

He takes a deep breath, and slowly starts making his way downstairs. The smell of food suddenly hits his nose, and his stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud rumble, clenching painfully in hunger, and making Luhan's mouth water. He follows the smell, and ends up in the kitchen, where Sehun notices his presence and smiles softly at him.

"Just in time. I just finished making dinner."

He gestures at the table full of food, and Luhan almost faints at how much food he sees. Sehun notices this, and his heart clenches painfully, not knowing the last time this poor boy ate. He motions for Luhan to sit down, so he does, and Sehun sits down with him, and they begin eating.

For as hungry as Luhan seemed to be, he was eating surprisingly slow, taking his time and savoring every bite. Luhan felt like he was actually in heaven. The food was absolutely amazing, and every bite tasted like happiness.

There wasn't much talking as they finished every dish cooked relatively quickly, and began to clean up. Luhan insisted to help Sehun, so they cleared and washed the dishes together, looking awfully domestic to the outside eye. After the kitchen was clean, Sehun suggested they go sit in the living area and talk for a while.

Luhan anxiously followed behind Sehun, wondering what exactly they'd be talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what are they going to talk about??? (: sorry for the short chapter btw, next one will be better, promise!


	5. A tempting offer

Luhan let himself sink into the fancy white couch, fabric soft and easy to melt into, with a small sigh. It's been so long since he sat his bony butt on something that wasn't hard concrete or cold park benches. He watched as Sehun sat in the love seat adjacent to the couch, their eyes meeting, causing Luhan to drop his eyes in embarrassment.

Sehun let a small smirk graze his face at the boy's obvious shyness. Both boys let a beat of awkward silence, before Sehun cleared his throat and began an actual conversation.

"How long have you been..in your _position_ of living, Luhan?" The older boy's voice is somehow gentle but at the same time demanding real answers, and not anything else.

Luhan takes a deep breath, chest constricting at the thought of talking about the past he dreads so much. He's never actually told his story to anyone else.

'I guess no one's ever cared to ask me anyways.. ' The younger boy's subconscious supplies bitterly for him.

Sehun seems to notice his discomfort with the subject, and quickly throws in,

"We only have to talk about whatever you're willing to. I don't want to press you."

Luhan gives him a small smile at his consideration, and shakes his head.

"I-It's not a problem to tell it.. I've just never told anyone else, so I don't really know where to start and how to go about it..but um, I've been on the streets for 2 years now.. Well, it'll be two years in winter.. My um.. family.. kicked me out when they found me..kissing another boy in their house.."

Sehun's eyebrow pops up in surprise.

'So he got kicked out because he's gay.. Damn conservatives.' the older man thinks to himself, heart tugging a bit in pity for the boy. Sehun knows what it's like to be a gay man in Korea, and how difficult it can be to come to terms with it yourself, let alone others come to terms with it.

"They just walked in and saw us.. and my dad kicked me out that night, I didn't have time to grab anything really.. I was 15 at the time..I turned 17 a few months back.. and yeah. That's really it.. That's my story.." The teen finishes his rant, wringing his hands together and chewing on his lower lip, not really knowing what else to do at the moment.

Sehun takes a moment to let the information sink in, dozens of questions running through his mind, but he doesn't feel like now is the best time to ask them. He wants to get to know the boy better.

"I'm going to make you an offer, Lu." -Luhan flushes slightly at the nickname,- "If you choose to accept my offer, I'll let you stay here, send you back to high school because everyone deserves a proper education, and I'll buy you anything you need or want. However, in return, I ask that you do some things for me. I need another assistant at my company, the girl I have now is absolutely idiotic girl who can't do her job right, especially for how much I'm paying her. It's a simple job really, just taking my calls for me, scheduling appointments and dealing with clients. Simple. I'll also want you to help around the house, my dear maid is getting older and would love some help, I just haven't gotten the time to hire someone else. There is more you will need to do.. but that's for another time. You'll get those tasks later once we're better acquainted with each other, and I feel you have been of good service. Does this sound like something you'd be interested in, Luhan? If you say no, I'll be happy to send you off with some money to live on once you're healed. I understand if you wouldn't want to say." The business man takes a deep breath after that mouthful, and stares at the younger boy sharply, waiting for his response.

Luhan stares at the blonde haired man with wide eyes, pink lips slightly parted, in utter shock. The man who knocked him over and belittled him in the middle of the city, did a complete 360 and wants Luhan to live with him? What even is Luhan's luck?

A moment of silence passes between the two, before the doe eyed boy finally opens his mouth.

"I-I accept. Thank you s-so much for this offer, Mr. Oh.. I promise to n-not disappoint you. I-I hope that I exceed your standards.." Is Luhan's answer, said in such a little whisper that Sehun has to strain his ears to hear him. Once he does hear him, however, he lets a small but kind smile take over his face.

"I'm glad, and I hope you do too. You'll start work in a few days, once the nurse signs off on your health, and in the mean time, I'll look into getting you into school. Since I'm not your legal guardian, I can't send you to public school, but I can hire a tutor to teach you whatever days of the week you aren't working or have free time, so the two don't overlap. I know a few good individuals already that I will consider." Sehun nods to himself, thinking particularly about Zhang Yixing, a sweet Chinese boy that he met back in college, who is now a private tutor for Chinese exchange students. Luhan will fit perfectly into that category, and might even be more comfortable with someone who speaks his mother tongue.

Luhan finds himself nodding and letting out a small sound of agreement, before yawning tiredly, embarrassingly covering his red face because he's being impolite. He's just so tired and his head hasn't stopped throbbing since he woke up. The older man chuckles at the cute boy, and stands up, motioning for Luhan to do the same.

"I'm going to head to bed now, as I have to be at work early tomorrow morning. Feel free to sleep in, and start feeling better. Do take some time to explore the house (read: mansion) and get acquainted with everything, since you'll be staying here for a while. And do try to meet all the staff. They're friendly enough. I should be home tomorrow around 3 P.M. so we can grab something to eat and get to know each other a little better, yeah?" Luhan nods. "Good, I'll see you then. Sleep well Han."

Sehun walks off after he finishes speaking, his bedroom apparently on the ground floor. Luhan stares at the space that the older man was just occupying, face red from yet another nickname, as a small smile washes over the boy's face. He can't believe his whole life has changed so drastically in the last 24 hours, over a wallet. The smile stays on his face, the entire journey upstairs, and is still in place even as Luhan lays down to sleep in his new bed, so thankful that life is finally looking up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that wait jeez, i had a little bit of writers block! but i am backkkkk :)
> 
> aigoo.. this chapter is kinda bad. i'm sorry!!! :((((


	6. Exploring Embarrassment

When Luhan wakes up in the morning, he notices how comfortable his back is, and lets out a very content sigh as the memories come rushing back to him. He doesn't want to sound greedy, but he could very well get used to waking up in such a soft bed. The soft white sunlight is seeping in from the windows in the room, and basking Luhan in the most soothing warmth. The brown haired boy allows himself to lay there in the sun for a long moment, before stretching out languidly like a cat, letting out a cute groan as his bones pop and his joints awaken from their sleep induced stiffness. He rolls off the bed, and onto his feet to stretch even more, smiling in a dazed happiness at how not sore his back is, like it usually would be when he woke up. He also notices that the throbbing in his head has significantly subsided.

Luhan peers around the room until he spots the digital alarm clock sitting on a desk on the opposite side of the room. It's a little past noon, which means he has plenty of time to explore and get ready before Sehun gets home. 

Home. 

The word sends warm tears to the teenager's eyes at the prospect of this being his new home. He stands there for a few moments, sniffling and letting the tears slide down his face, heart full of hope for once in a very long time. 

Once the emotional moment passes, Luhan makes his way to the bathroom, and takes that wonderful bath he was thinking about last night. He uses the bubble bath sitting on the ledge of the bathtub to fill it up with vanilla-coconut scented bubbles, and lounges in the hot water until his skin is pruny and refreshed. He dries off, and walks back into the-(his?) -his bedroom, with the intent to wear the clothes in his bookbag until he notices the few bags sitting on the floor in front of the dresser, with a note that simply says his name resting nicely on top. 

'When did this get here? Has it always been here? Why didn't I notice it earlier?' Luhan's brain shoots off questions, but he shakes them off, and reaches into the bags to find a bunch of different clothes. Sweaters, shirts, hoodies, jeans, sweats, hell even a few pairs of shoes. The teenager's jaw drops at how nice the clothes are, they must've been really expensive, spotting a few name brands. Luhan makes a large mental note to thank Sehun a lot later for the clothes, and slips on a pair of grey sweats, a baby blue sweater that slightly hangs off his shoulder and covers his hands, and some black socks. 

'Comfy' Luhan smiles cutely, and makes his way downstairs. 

He bumps into several people, and introduces himself to all of them politely, happy to have interaction with decent human beings for once. He talks with the old maid for a long while, exchanges life stories and lessons, laughing at her funny memories of her children or embarrassing things Sehun has done in her time working for him. The cook, a chubby man who has a salt and pepper goatee, makes him a small brunch to snack on, and Luhan thanks him greatly for it. 

After brunch, Luhan decides to explore the mansion, amazed by the different rooms. Sehun had a game room, and indoor pool and Jacuzzi, a music studio with expensive looking equipment, several guest rooms, and a room that was locked. Luhan vaguely wondered what was in the room, but the thought was quickly thrown out of his brain when he walked into the back foyer and saw the grand piano sitting against the wall near the glass sliding doors leading to the outdoor pool. His breath was stolen from him, and he finds himself rushing over to it, and sitting down, dainty hands sliding over the beautiful instrument. He was put in lessons when he was 2 and continued until his parents kicked him out. His love for the piano runs as deep as his soul, and he almost cries of happiness as his fingers pluck the keys in the tune a familiar song. 

Luhan allows himself to hum along with the music he plays steadily on the piano, losing himself in the music, not even noticing the amount of time that passes while he plays song upon song from memory. He lets his eye slipped closed as he plays the tune of Fur Elise, a childhood favorite, swaying back and forth slightly, completely entranced by the beautiful sound the piano makes. 

It isn't until he hears clapping that he's shocked out of his little world, eyes snapping up to meet the eyes of an amused Sehun, dressed up in an all black suit with a red tie, hair slicked back, and hands stuffed in his pants pockets. Luhan's face burns with white hot heat, and he buries his face in his hands, so embarrassed to have been caught and to have not been ready and looking more decent before the older man got here. Sehun chuckles at the boy's embarrassment, smirk prominent on his handsome face. 

"That was beautiful, how long have you been playing?"

"..since i was 2.."

"You're amazing."

"Thank you.." Luhan blushes even harder, and stands up, and rushes off towards his room with a quick, "I'm gonna go get ready, be back" towards Sehun, and collapses on his floor once he gets to his room, face redder than a beet. 

'That was so embarrassing oh my god, I feel like I'm gonna die..' Luhan moans in his head, and mopes as he slowly gets changes into nicer clothes and prepares himself to deal with being face to face again with the older man.


	7. Loud thoughts

Luhan walks into the bathroom and immediately splashes his face with cold water, willing the burning flush on his cheeks to go down.

He honestly cannot believe that Sehun watched him play the piano, he's not even that good. The constant replaying loop of the scene plays in his head, causing his flush to darken and for the teenager to let out a loud groan of misery. 

 

'Why is my life like this? What did i do to deserve this kind of pain?' The blonde thinks, overdramatically, that life isn't fair. 

Luhan takes a long moment to shake off his embarrassment, and breathe, before leaving the bathroom and picking out some of the nice clothes that were left for him this morning. 

He picks out a plain white T-shirt, some tighter than he is used to black jeans, and a super cute olive green bomber jacket that feels so soft and warm on the inside. He walks up to the standing mirror, and ruffles his hair a bit, deeming himself decent enough, and heads downstairs to meet Sehun.

When he gets there, the older man hasn't changed his outfit, the only thing different is the fact that his skinny red tie is now off, and his dress shirt is unbuttoned at the collar. Luhan feels his jaw drop slightly at how..attractive Sehun looks.

The older man's broad shoulders fill out his suit, the slacks look practically painted on the man's thick thighs and plump ass. He has the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, and his jacket is slung over the side of the couch. 

He looks..

Luhan can't even find a word to describe how good the man looks. He wonders why he never actually sat back and looked at the handsome man. He's enough to take Luhan's breath away, and then some. 

The younger blonde shakes himself out of his mildly inappropriate thoughts and clears his throat to alert Sehun of his presence. When the bleach blonde man turns around, and Luhan meets his dark eyes, his knees begin to feel a little weak, and he has to lock his knees to avoid kneeling under the business mans' dark gaze. Sehun gives him a small smile, and begins walking towards the front door, beckoning Luhan to follow, and they make their way out of the house (Luhan on wobbly legs), and into Sehun's fancy black Rolls Royce. 

The teenage boy looks around the interior of the car in awe, never in his life had he seen a car this nice. He allows himself to run his small hands over the dashboard, then the leather of the seat, amazed at how utterly expensive the car feels. 

What he doesn't notice, is Sehun staring at him with a smirk, mind filled anything but appropriate thoughts of fucking the boy in his beloved car, making him beg and cry against the real leather seats. 

He has to take a deep breath to control his mind and the tightening in his pants, and pushes those thoughts in the back of his mind until another time, and begins driving towards his favorite Chinese BBQ place downtown. 

It's a bit of a hole in the wall kind of joint, but it's enough to feel homey and welcoming, which is why Sehun loves it so much, and thinks Luhan will too. The little old lady who owns it, is very kind and always scolds Sehun about working too hard whenever he comes in. It's an overall nice way to spend an evening. He's slightly excited to spend such a nice evening with his new favorite companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is being naughty, someone call the doctor ;) 
> 
> (Pls forgive me, I am not a new fan, I've liked exo for years, I just love reusing exo memes, leT ME LIVE)


	8. Memories

The drive to the restaurant is filled with silence between the businessman and the teenager, the only sound in the car is the thrum of music from the radio, which is set on a low volume. Luhan spends the entire car ride, staring out the window, taking in all the scenery, to see if he recognizes anything familiar. 

About 10 minutes into the drive, they pass by Luhan's old elementary school, and the young boy's heart is suddenly throbbing in pain. He moved here in grade 4, so he didnt have much of a chance to make any friends right away. He could barely speak Hangul, and to his dismay, was smaller and skinnier than almost everyone in his entire school. 

They used to pick on him, making fun of his accent, and his broken words as he tried to adapt to his new environment. Luhan remembers hating his parents so much at this point in his life for tearing him away from all of his friends, the rest of his family, from the language, the culture he knew and loved. He'd come home every single day after school and would refuse to speak a word to his parents, absolutely heartbroken that they would do this to him.. 

Little did he know that it wasn't the worst thing, not by a long shot. 

Luhan let's out a long, suffering sigh at the memories swarming his head, which catches Sehun's attention. He peeks a look over at the young boy, whose now sad gaze is watching the scenery pass by, visibly upset. 

"Are you okay, Lu? Did I do something to upset you?" The businessman asks, voice laced with concern.

"N-no hyung not at all- I-I mean Sir.." The young boy quickly corrects his slip up, not wanting to make the older man upset by his lack of respect. 

"You can call my hyung, Luhan. We're going to be together for a while, I don't mind." Sehun gives him a small, warm smile, and it immediately quells the blonde's panic. 

He gives Sehun a bright smile back, and even let's out a small giggle, before happily replying, "okay hyung!"

Sehun let's out a quiet chuckle at the boys adorableness, and quickly pulls into a parking spot in front of the restaurant. The title of the restaurant, written in Pinyin characters that Sehun cannot read, shines in red brightly, even in the late afternoon sun. Luhan looks up to see where they're eating at, and a beautiful smile immediately takes over his face, once he recognizes the language and the food the restaurant makes. 

"You're taking me to get Chinese BBQ?! Really?! This isn't a joke!?!" The young boy's loud tone fills the car, causing Sehun to let out a heavy laugh at the obvious excitement. 

He nods his head to confirm that he is, in fact, taking the boy to eat Chinese. Said boy practically leaps out of the car, shutting the door carefully, before basically shaking in excitement. It's been so long since he's had any taste of his homeland. He thought he never would again.

A strong wave of adoration for the man who brought him here washes over Luhan, surprising him thoroughly. The man who had just met him, was being so sweet to him out of the pure kindness of his heart, and Luhan is struck yet again with the wonder of how he got so lucky. 

He doesn't stay in his thoughts long, as Sehun is placing a strong, guiding hand on his back, and leading him inside the restaurant, holding back a snicker as the young boys metaphorical tail whips back in forth in excitement and happiness. 

Sehun smiles and feels a little bit of pride swell in his chest, knowing he's the one who caused the boy such happiness. The smile stays in place the entire walk inside the restaurant, and even grows wider as he watches Luhan take a big breath in, the delicious aromas swarming his nose, letting out a squeak of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hunhan so much, this is so cute, I squealed while writing this


	9. Excited talks

After Sehun managed to calm the overly excited boy down enough to sit him down, the kind old lady who runs the place comes out and gives the older man a long hug. 

"It's been a while since you visited dear! I was beginning to think you forgot about this little old woman!" Her warm voice fills the space of their private little booth, away from everyone else, and he laughs heartily at her assumption.

"I could never forget about you, not when you make the best food I've ever tasted!" He gives her a warm smile and a greasy wink and she retaliates by smacking him with the cloth in her hand, both of them laughing. 

Once the shy boy on the other side of the booth staring at them adoringly, catches her attention, she moves over to pinch his cheeks and gush over him. She seems to immediately recognize his place of origin, because she begins to speak to him in Chinese, to which he instantly perks up, not having used his first language in so long, words rushing out of his mouth to converse with the sweet old lady.

Sehun watches the two interact, not having the slightest clue what they're saying, but listens anyway. The younger boy looks so happy that it makes the older man's heart drum a little faster, his gorgeous face practically glowing under the artificial light hanging above their heads. 

Sehun wonders how he got so lucky, as no one else got to keep this special boy, to see how happy he gets over the tiniest things, or how red he gets when embarrassed, or any of the cute things Sehun has noticed since he brought the boy into his house. He's known him for less than a day, but he can't help feeling like it's been forever. 

Unknown to the older man who was lost in his thoughts, the conversation between Luhan and the owner of the restaurant was coming to an end, and she asked in Korean this time what they wanted to eat. Luhan looked at Sehun for assistance and permission to order, only to find that the older man was staring at him with a far off look on his face. 

Luhan hesitantly waves his small hand in front of the man's face, seemingly snapping him from his stupor. Sehun apologizes for his lack of attention, and asks both of them to repeat what was asked. The kind lady asks the again for their order, and Sehun just asks for his usual, and whatever Luhan would like. He then reassures Luhan to not worry about any costs. 

The younger boy flushes at the statement, and nods shyly, not wanting to argue with the man in front of the old lady. He orders a few dishes he remembers his mother making, and a special Chinese drink he recalls loving, and gives the sweet woman a blinding smile before she walks off. 

As they wait for their food, the two boys discuss anything and everything that comes to mind, in hopes of getting to know each other. They learn trivial things like favorite colors, and full names. They also discuss in further detail what Luhan would be doing when he starts his job as Sehun's assistant, and even of Luhan's tutor, Yixing, who was also Chinese, much to Luhan's excitement. 

They continue talking until their food arrives, which they immediately tuck into. 

Luhan is amazed at how amazing the food tastes, the flavors seemingly bursting in his mouth, coming together in such a great harmony. He enjoys all of his dishes thoroughly, happily munching away, and missing the adoring looks Sehun throws him at how happy he seems.

You wouldn't believe that a little over 24 hours ago this boy was starving, homeless, and void of any hope. It fills Sehun's heart to the brim that he was able to make such a difference in this boy's life. 

They finish eating soon after, and Luhan looks blissful and content. However, nothing has transpired tonight that will ever compare to how absolutely ecstatic Luhan looks when Sehun offers to take him out for ice cream for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the plot is developing, I'm so happyyyy


	10. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit smutty, so anyone who doesn't like that, dont read!!! To those who do, enjoy the sexual tension ;)

Sehun regrets **_everything_**.

He was so happy to take Luhan out since boy seemed so excited to get ice cream, Lord knows how long it's been since he's had the sugary treat, but as soon as Luhan got his vanilla cone with caramel drizzle in his hand, Sehun regretted everything.

The boy let out a borderline sinful moan as his tongue flicked out to get his first taste of the dessert. That moan itself was enough to draw Sehun's attention from his own red velvet ice cream cone over to the boy who was enthusiastically eating his ice cream as if his life depended on it. He has a trail of the white ice cream trailing from his lip and over the curve of his chin, and Sehun has to take a very deep breath and force himself to look away for a moment.

The business man was aware that is wasn't quite appropriate to have such.. Vividly vile thoughts of the teenage boy, who was illegal until next spring, but the..pure innocence the boy carries, along with his uncontested looks makes him Sehun's ideal type. The exact type of pretty boy he'd find at a club and take home to pound into his mattress.

From the moment he took a good look at those plump pink lips, the boys' small frame, and those doe eyes who, even after everything he's been through, still hold such purity, he wanted.

He wanted _bad_.

He felt his cock twitch in his slacks as he watched the boy devour his ice cream, his own forgotten, as the boy darted his pink little tongue out and scooped the ice cream into his mouth, entranced in his own little world and his treat. Sehun gritted his teeth, and leaned back against the cold back of the bench he was sitting on, and just let himself observe the boy with dark eyes. He doesn't know how he'll survive with such a tempting little companion running around the house, and constantly testing Sehun's self control.

Luhan looks up from his cold treat at the older man who is staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, his ice cream melting and slowly dripping down his hand. The younger boy tilts his head and let's out a noise of distress at the ice cream going to waste. He leans forward and uses his index finger to trace the line of red ice cream slipping down Sehun's hand, scooping it up, and then popping his finger into his mouth. A delighted sound makes its' way out of Luhan's throat at the new taste. Sehun's gaze darkens significantly, and the teenager freezes slightly, biting down on his lip in worry.

The older man lets out a huff, and pushes his cone into Luhan's free hand, before standing up, muttering something about going to the bathroom and Luhan can have his ice cream. The older man rushes off, but not before Luhan got an eyeful of the straining in the man's pants. The younger boy flushes a bright red and feels himself grow a little hard in retaliation. Had the man gotten turned on by him? Luhan's mind races, curious and flustered.

He can't find it in himself to finish the ice cream anymore, mind preoccupied, so he throws them away, feeling slightly bad about the waste of money, but the bigger part of him couldn't care less right now.

He patiently waits for the older man at the table, willing his half hard cock to die down before he has to face the man again. Sehun comes out a few moments later, bulge gone ( **to Luhan's immediate disappointment** ) and eyes lighter, less sharp than before. Sehun motions his head towards the door, and Luhan nods, standing and following the man out to the car.

The air between them is crackling electricity the entire car ride home. No words are spoken, the radio turned off, windows rolled up. The only sound to be heard is the rumble of the engine.

The moment they get back to the mansion, Sehun basically hops out of the car, and into the house, throwing a hasty "goodnight" over his shoulder at Luhan, and disappearing into his room.The teenage boy stares at the closed door for a long moment, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, before deciding to just leave it at this, and heads upstairs.

He strips and hops in the shower, where he jacks off in quick jerks at the thought of the older man bending him over the bed and making Luhan cry on his cock, fist stuffed tightly in his mouth to keep from screaming. He finished quickly and washes away the evidence, continuing with his shower, thoughts plagued with images of the business man.

He hasn't had sex with anyone in almost 3 years, and even then, it was nothing penetrative. The thought of someone as powerful and as domineering as Sehun taking him roughly for his own pleasure, has Luhan's spent cock giving a weak twitch.

Luhan finishes up his shower, and hops out, quickly getting ready for bed, and falling asleep contently, thoughts of all the things he wants to do with the older man filling his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Luhan is a little more naughty than anyone suspects. Well I mean, he is a hormonal teenage boy who hasn't gotten proper privacy or jack off time in a while, this was just bound to happen tbh. Lemme know what you think in the comments!


	11. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, and let me know what you think! I find myself having more motivation when I have support from you guys!! <3<3

    Off in the other room that same night, the blonde haired businessman huffs loudly as he enters his room, immediately kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt.

   He makes his way into his bathroom, where he leans over the counter, gripping the edge tightly, knuckles turning white, and observes himself in the mirror.

   He sees flushed cheeks, dark eyes full of want, and the bulge straining the material of his Armani specially tailored slacks. He grits his teeth for a long moment, a bit angry that he worked so hard in the ice cream parlor to will it away, and it came back full force just from the tension filled car ride home with the boy. It takes every ounce of self-control he owns to not go slam in the boy's room and _fuck_ him without abandon.

 

Once he feels the urge die down a bit more, Sehun takes a long, deep breath, and takes his shirt off fully and tosses it into his laundry basket. He stands there for a long moment in just his slacks and his socks, lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't know how long he stands there, vivid images of the Chinese teenager filling his mind; bent over his desk, against the wall, in the pool..

 

The older man curses himself for letting his _want_ (read:need) for Luhan get out of control so early. Sehun doesn't know how he's going to contain himself around the younger boy. If tonight's stunt told him anything, it was that Luhan was unintentionally a force to be reckoned with. Sehun eventually finds the will to leave the bathroom, and flops on his bed, cock still straining his pants tightly.

 

The business man bites his bottom lip, before popping the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down, and freeing his painful erection. He already has pearls of pre-cum sliding prettily down his thick shaft. He runs his slender fingers over the mess, and spreads it thoroughly, using it to slick up his cock, making the slide so much more delicious than it would've been. Little grunts and small groans escape his mouth as he begins pumping his cock vigorously, body twitching at the sensations, while his mind is full of the most sinful images about the boy upstairs.

    He flicks his wrist on the upstroke and rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, making him moan Luhan's name quietly. Sehun is so close, abs clenching and hips bucking slightly off the bed, pre-cum spilling out faster now, and he arches off the bed, about to come, moans spilling from his plump lips-

 

  A knock.

 

  A pause.

 

Sehun groans angrily as his orgasm now fades away, body filled with frustration from not being able to finish. He begrudgingly takes his hand off his now softening cock, and stuffs it back into his slacks. He slips off the bed with a huff, and practically slams his door open.

    He is met with the sight of a sleepy, and now startled Luhan. The boy gives his appearance a long look from head to toe, and Sehun swears the boy's gaze lingers on his still half hard cock, before coming back up to meet his eyes, gaze a little darker than before.

   "I was just coming to tell you that the nurse stopped by to wake me up and tell me my concussion isn't an issue anymore since it wasn't that bad in the first place, and i should be fine to work whenever you wanted me to start, but I can see you're a little busy, so I can come back later?"

   Luhan raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, a tiny, almost undetectable smirk gracing his lips, and Sehun feels himself twitch slightly in his pants at the look the younger boy is giving to him. He reminds himself of self-control.

 

  "No, it's fine, I'm not busy" Sehun lies, before continuing.

   "I'm glad you're okay. Rest up tomorrow, and I'll bring you to work with me on Wednesday. I'll need a day to have someone clean the office space for you after I fire that stupid girl in the morning. Is there anything else you need?"

   Luhan looks at Sehun for a long moment, eyes falling back over his body once more, and then flitting back up to meet the older man's.

   "Not right now." He says with a noticeably larger smirk, and then turns and walks away with a simple, "goodnight."

  Sehun lets out a large breath, and closes his door, images of that smirk driving him back into his bed to finish what he had started earlier, mind now graced with new material.

  Upstairs the doe eyed boy was laying on his bed freaking out, wondering how and when he got the courage to act like that in front of the business man. _Why_ did he say those things? Luhan freaks out, rolling over and flailing his feet, images of the older man's bare chest, and slight bulge haunting his mind, and making him blush. What exactly had he been doing before Luhan got there?

   The younger boy has a few guesses.

   He allows himself a little more freak out time, before deciding that he better get to bed (again), still kinda tired from when the nurse woke him up. He rolls himself under the covers and replays the moments down there with Sehun over and over again until it lulls him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Sorry I was gone for so long! My sister was having a baby, and I was making vacation plans and ugh I've been so busy! But I promise to be updating more now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to leave me a comment of what you think! <3


	12. Kindness

Soft yellow sunshine gently shines through the curtains of Luhan's room, waking him gradually from his deep sleep. When his eyes flutter open, all he hears is complete silence, save for the constant ringing in his ears. The Chinese boy languidly stretches out like a cat, letting out a loud sound of content as he does. He allows himself a few more moments to wake up, before he pushes himself off the bed, feet touching the cold ground hesitantly, and brings himself to the shower. 

 

An hour or so later, Luhan is fresh and clean, dressed in a black pair of joggers and a baby pink sweater that showcases his collarbones and gives him sweater paws. His light blonde hair is fluffy and soft from his gentle treatment, and overall Luhan feels like a new person. He finds it so hard to believe that just a few days ago he was homeless and dirty, the constant thought of taking his own life never leaving his mind. The thought makes his gut twist. He hasn't thought about any of those negative thoughts since he got here, and he's thankful. 

 

After a moment of pondering the true meaning of life, the teenager is hit with a sudden inspiration which has him rushing out his room and downstairs into the kitchen. He locates one of Sehun's butlers, a tall, gangly boy with a huge smile and deep booming voice named Chanyeol, and tells him about his inspiration. The tall boy excitedly agrees to help Luhan, and then they're starting their quest with cooking. 

 

Two hours later, the kitchen is filled with a heavenly aroma, as the two boys cook enough food to feed an army. They have rice, meat, kimchi, and a bunch of other side dishes finished and packed into cute bento lunches. The boys pack all the bentos into cold retaining bags, also throwing bottles of water in them also, before leaving the mansion in Chanyeol's ancient looking van to head to the store. 

 

Luhan briefly worries about not telling Sehun that he's left, wondering if he even has permission to leave without the older man's permission, but the thought quickly gets shoved to the back of his mind when Chanyeol pulls into the parking lot of a store/pharmacy duo. The boys hop out of the car, and make quick work in the store, purchasing first-aid kits, pain pills, feminine products, $10 gift cards to food places, nonperishable foods like granola bars and cans of soup, blankets, and hygiene products. They also grab large cloth bags to store everything in. Chanyeol pays for it happily, assuring Luhan that the money spent is nothing compared to the amount of happiness they're about to bring into the world. 

 

The boys make their way downtown, Chanyeol driving and Luhan in the back seat arranging bags. Luhan directs the tall boy to the biggest gathering spot for homeless people in Seoul, and they stop and turn off the van. Gathering as many bags as they can carry and locking the car up, they make their way over to the makeshift tents and people lying on the blankets or clothes and start handing out their make-shift care packages. 

 

The response is outstanding. 

 

So many of the people given the packages begin to tear up or cry at the sheer generosity from two teenage boys. Others hug them tightly and thank them until their voices crack. Luhan's heart fills with bittersweet happiness. He's so happy he could be there for these people, because he knows very well that he always wished someone was there for him, but also because he couldn't help more. 

 

The response wasn't all positive though. 

 

There were of course some people who didn't accept the care package because it wasn't cash, and couldn't get them whatever they wanted, whether it be drugs or alcohol. Those particular people broke Luhan's heart. He never could understand how someone could choose drugs over a warm meal or something soft to sleep on; to protect you from the cold, hard ground. He pushed passed it though, moving on and leaving those individuals alone because you can't help those who don't want to be helped. 

 

Chanyeol, who is holding back tears of happiness at the difference he made in some people's lives today, hands the last care package to Luhan and tells the Chinese boy he'll be waiting in the car. Luhan nods, and makes his way towards an young looking girl and her puppy who looks a little malnourished. As he hands her the package, she immediately begins crying and hugging Luhan tightly, overwhelmed by his kindness. The boy allows himself to stay and talk to this girl longer than the rest of the people, since she seemed so happy to have some form of human interaction.

 

He listens as the girl timidly tells him the story about how her parents took her phone and found out she was dating a girl who was 2 years older than her, and gave her a choice, go to a gay conversion camp and never speak to the girl again, or leave. Luhan's heart aches in empathy for the girl, completely understanding. The girl - Moyeon - ultimately told her parents they couldn't control her anymore, and took her puppy and left. 

 

She began crying again when she told Luhan that she'd been out here for almost a year and this is the first time she's had access to feminine products since then. The Chinese boy feels himself tearing up also at that. He can't imagine how hard it is for females out here, and he makes the decision that no matter what, he's going to try his hardest to do things like this more often, because homeless people are people too, and they deserve everything that homed people do.

 

Moyeon, sensing that Luhan is making to leave soon, asks him very quietly if he could do her a favor. 

"Anything I'm capable of." The boy replies quickly.

 

"C-could you maybe take Vivi? I..I love her so much, and I'd love to keep her, but it'd be horrible of me to keep her out here with me when I can't even feed myself, let alone her. She's just an innocent puppy, she doesn't deserve to starve because of me. I understand if you can't, I just want to give her a better life.." Moyeon is almost in tears again, as she rubs her sleeping puppy's matted fur softly, as to not disturb her. 

 

Luhan hesitates for a moment, not sure how Sehun would feel to him bringing home a dog, but after one look at the ribs peeking out from under the puppy's fur, and Moyeon's pleading eyes, Luhan agrees. He hugs the girl for a long moment, whispering to her that one day, it'll be okay, that she'll be okay. 

 

When they part, Moyeon picks up Vivi and holds her close to her chest for a long moment, kissing the dog's soft head, before handing the tired puppy over to Luhan with one final goodbye. The two teens say their goodbyes and part ways. Luhan climbs into the van and sets the puppy on his lap, and buckles himself in. He ignores Chanyeol's bewildered look at the animal in his lap. 

 

Instead, he asks Chanyeol if they can pick up dog food on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartwarming chapter and now we have Chanyeol and Vivi!!!! New characters make me happy! I'm so excited at the new comments I got, I love you guys' response! It inspires me! New chapter soon! <3


	13. Adoration

   When Sehun gets home that night, after an exhausting day of firing that damned assistant and helping his employees reschedule an entire world tour and refund a lot of tickets just to offer new ones, he immediately seeks out the comfort of his new home companion. It's weird that he now has someone else in the house to come home to besides his staff, but it also leaves a warm feeling in his chest, hoping it'll stay this way for a long time.

  
   Sehun also called his friend Yixing today to work out a deal for tutoring Luhan, and the Chinese man seemed ecstatic about it. Being the kind man he is, he even offered Sehun a discount which was slightly endearing, even though he intends to pay Yixing more than his usual price despite what was said. The older man smiles a bit at the thought of his old friend. It'll be nice to have him around again, maybe they'll even go out for drinks, just like they used to.

  
  The businessman doesn't even remember walking up the stairs, but he somehow finds himself at Luhan's door without conscious awareness about how he got here, and he let's a little smile grace his face, already so whipped for a boy he just met. He raises a hand to knock on the teen's bedroom door, when he hears a.. _yip_? Like a dog yip? And then immediately after two different voices cooing at said yip. Sehun narrows his eyes in suspicion before opening the door with no warning and letting it haphazardly hit the wall when his eyes land on Luhan and his butler Chanyeol sitting on the floor together, a tiny, white, fluffy puppy in between them.

  
Both boys and the puppy startle at Sehun's entrance and Chanyeol immediately hides his face while Luhan looks at the older man with the most innocent eyes he can manage, scooping the puppy up and cradling her against his chest, never breaking eye contact with the Korean man.

  
Sehun's heart does a little flutter at how absolutely adorable Luhan looks with his big doe eyes and his bottom lip sticking out _just so_ and he lets himself soak in that facial expression for a moment, before turning to the puppy and-

  
  "OH MY _GOD_ GIMME THE PUPPY I WANNA PET IT GOOD HEAVENS IT LOOKS SO _**FLUFFY**_!"

  Sehun's voice fills the space of the bedroom, and again sends the boys into a state of shock, before Luhan dumbly holds the puppy out for Sehun to take, and the older man rushes forward to scoop up the fragile puppy and begin cooing at her and petting her gently (because she's so damn _SOFT_ ).

  Chanyeol, a little uncomfortable at seeing his normally serious and strict boss being such a softie, quickly makes his leave to tell the rest of the staff what he just witnessed, while Luhan stares at Sehun with his jaw ungracefully dropped in surprise at how..cute the older man is.

  
  The way he looks down at Vivi and coos at her in the softest, most adoring voice he's ever heard, a stark difference from his first encounter with the man and how he sounded, has Luhan's heart pounding in his chest, part of him wishing that maybe Sehun would look and talk to him like that (he'll never admit that out loud) and the other part just genuinely floored that the man has such a soft side. He normally looks like such a hard ass.

  
  Sehun takes no notice of the boy throwing heart eyes at him and Vivi, as the perfect little floof begins licking his face in excitement and yipping in the most endearing way, and yeah, Sehun is SO whipped. He continues his puppy loves for a few more moments, then he glances up at Luhan, who is gazing at him warmly, eyes filled with something the older man can't recognize, before Luhan is realizing they've made eye contact and he looks away, face turning a bright crimson.

  
  Something tugs at the businessman's heart, and he finds himself biting on the inside of his cheek to keep a dumb grin from taking over his face. He hands Vivi back to Luhan, who takes her happily and gently rubs over her ears and crown of her head, causing her to nuzzle her head into the motion cutely, and Sehun dies a little inside. Two of the cutest things he's ever seen in his life together so harmoniously is enough to send him into cardiac arrest.

  
  "So, I fired whatshername today, and I had her office cleared and cleaned for you tomorrow. I also took the liberty of making a list of errands and helpful tips for the job so you won't get too confused. And your tutoring with Yixing starts tomorrow afternoon once you return from work. I'll be coming home a little after you, but I'll check on you both once I do get here. Wear something nice, but not too professional, as it isn't that kind of job. I'll have Chanyeol wake you in the morning to feed you and help you be ready in time to leave with me. Sorry that was so much information, are you fine with all that?"

  
  Sehun instantly switches back to serious businessman as if 2 minutes ago he wasn't a soft bean cooing at a puppy like it was the salvation of his life (it kinda was in his eyes) and Luhan stares at him for a good few seconds, wondering how the man schools himself so easily to be the stern and professional figure when he's hiding such a soft heart behind that cold exterior.

  
  Luhan nods at him, and let's out an affirmative, "okay hyung", to which Sehun also nods back to, just to show that everyone was on the same page. The blonde takes one more loving look at Vivi before turning around, ready to take a long shower and sleep, throwing a "get some rest _Lu_ " over his shoulder and leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

  
  Luhan looks at the closed door longingly for a brief moment, wishing his hyung would come back through it to spend more time with him, only to shake himself out of it, and smile down at his puppy looking up at him with curious eyes.

  
  "He's really great Vi. You're gonna love him. I know that pretty soon, I will too."

  
  He smiles down at the baby floof who seemingly agrees with him, letting out a happy little noise and licking his hand that is caressing her chin. Luhan, in that moment, thinks that life can't get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft!Hunhan makes me cryyyyyy :'( I love! Anywhoooo, leave a comment telling me how I need to post more or how you feel about the story! I absolutely adore feedback. I love you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did!!!!!!


	14. New Job

  The next morning, a chilly breeze rippling the air and thick gray clouds making the entire sky gloomy, Luhan wakes up to a rough, wet object rubbing against his face repeatedly and someone's giggles. When he groggily cracks an eye open, he sees his beautiful puppy that he's already so in love with him staring at him with eyes full of bursting excitement and Chanyeol's grinning face staring down at the both of them.

Vivi licks Luhan's face once more, and _oh_. Luhan realizes what the foreign feeling against his face was, and grimances as he raises his hands to his wet, sticky cheek. He heaves out a sigh and decides he'll only forgive her, **_just this once._**

"C'mon sleepy head, get your skinny butt up so you can get ready. Don't wanna make the boss man late, he's not fun in the mornings." Chanyeol shakes the Chinese boy slightly, and Luhan lets out a suffering sigh before opening both eyes, blinking rapidly to wake himself and sits up, immediately cradling Vivi to his chest and relishing in her cute little noises.

"Alright. I'm up."

"Are you gonna get up? I dont want to leave to get you breakfast and come back to you sleeping again."

"I'm up." Luhan repeats.

"Are you sure?"

"...No. But I will be soon, I promise."

Chanyeol sighs loudly and nods, taking one last look at the groggy Chinese boy, and takes his exit to go get Luhan something to eat from the chef before work.

Luhan sits on the bed for a long moment after the tall boy had left, not moving a single muscle, staring into space, until his bladder persisted very rudely that he needed to move. The teenager pouted dramatically, and set Vivi down on the bed, sliding off and cringing as his feet touch the cold floor. He sees Vivi's soiled puppy pad and takes note to change it before he leaves, and maybe even ask Chanyeol to take her out while Luhan is at work.

The thought makes Luhan freeze for a moment while he's taking care of his business. He has a job now. He has a home. He even made 2 new friends. He wonders for a long moment what he did in his past life to become this lucky so quickly. He doesn't know why this all happened, but he's so thankful. Luhan wraps up in the bathroom, after his morning routine of cleaning up and making himself look presentable, and makes his way out the bathroom to clean up Vivi's puppy pad and place a new one out, grimacing at the smell, quickly discarding of the soiled item. On the way back to his room, he ponders what he'll wear. It has to be something nice, but not too fancy.

'Would jeans be too casual? Should I wear slacks? Ugh damn Sehun for not being more specific' the teenager bemoans in his head, and digs through his bag of clothes to put together a decent outfit.

He decides on black jeans that hug him nicely, but aren't too tight to be unprofessional, a navy blue button down, and a warm white cashmere sweater that fits wonderfully over the button down. Luhan spends several moments looking at himself in the mirror to adjust and fidgit with his outfit and hair, before finally deeming himself ready.

He finds Vivi and scoops her up in his arms, giving her kisses and cooing at her, loving the attention she gives him back. He takes a long moment to say goodbye to her, and eventually forces himself to put her down, and leave the room before he ends up saying "fuck it" and staying with her. The Chinese boy makes his way downstairs, and finds himself walking a little faster towards the kitchen, caught in the delicious aroma wafting his way.

Luhan is greeted with the sight of Chanyeol and Sehun standing and talking lowly, the older man looking barely awake, yet very professional (Luhan's mouth waters slightly at that fitted suit), and the chef setting the table nicely with a bunch of American breakfast foods. The teenager almost jumps for joy when he sees pancakes, stomach rumbling in happiness, because he can't remember the last time he had those.

Sehun becomes aware of the younger boys' presence, and turns his attention to him, but anything he was about to say leaves his mind and tongue quickly when he gets a good look at the boy.

  He looks fucking _edible_.

  Sehun bites the inside of his cheek harshly as he eyes the tight jeans that showcase Luhan's thighs, and hipbones. He bites down even harder when he takes in the soft looking fabric of the sweater and the button down, colors beautifully contrasting with Luhan's tan skin.

It takes every ounce of self-control that the business man has to not groan out loud, or go over to the boy and let him know exactly how much his hyung enjoys the outfit he's wearing. Instead, Sehun takes the safer and more realistic option, and sits down to eat, softly greeting the boy, who smiles at him, before they dig in. Luhan makes small talk with Chanyeol, who is helping the cook clean up, and Sehun stays silent, eyes never leaving the younger boy, too caught up in how ravishing he looks.

'It's going to be a long day..' Sehun inwardly sighs and finishes up his food, urging Luhan to do the same so they can get going. He and Chanyeol talk for a moment longer, discussing something about the adorable floof in Luhan's room, before the businessman and the Chinese boy are making their way out the door to Sehun's car.

The car ride is overall really silent, only sound is the radio filling the car with current pop songs and radio hosts discussing big events that are happening soon. Neither of them mind the silence. In fact, it's kind of comforting to the both of them, conversation not really needed right now.

They pull into the parking garage of the extremely tall building Sehun owns, 'SM Entertainment' Luhan notes, and get out of the car so the valet can go park. They head to the elevator and take it up to the floor that Luhan assumes he'll be working on. Sehun walks him into an office where a short man in a suit with fringed black hair and large eyes is seated, seemingly waiting.

At their entrance, the man stands to shake Sehun's hand, bowing respectfully, and then doing the same to Luhan.

"Luhan, this is Kyungsoo. He'll be helping you set up your office and be helping you get a hang of things. He's one of the best employees in his company. He's actually Chanyeol's boyfriend. I'll never be able to thank Chanyeol enough for recommending Soo to me." Kyungsoo begins flushing at the praise, but doesn't say anything, not daring to interrupt Sehun.

"He's made such a difference at this company, and his trainees and idols love him." The businessman finishes, and claps Kyungsoo on the shoulder. They share a smile and the short man thanks his boss for his kind words.

"Take care of Lu, okay? He's new to all of this. Don't be too hard on him." Sehun teases, before he turns to Luhan, serious look on his face.

"Work hard, alright? Come to me if you need anything at all. I'm on the 11th floor. Lunch is at 2 P.M., so I'll come get you then, okay? See you later Lu." Sehun smiles at the younger boy, and said boy nods back at him with a soft, "okay, thanks hyung", and then Sehun is off, back into the elevator.

The Chinese boy turns back to the short man, and gives him a soft smile, to which the man returns.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Luhan nods in agreement, and they're off to decorating and Kyungsoo is teaching Luhan everything there is to know about his job, the younger boy listening intently and absorbing all the information as best as he can.


	15. "We'll finish this later."

  Right around noon, Luhan finally gets into the flow of his job, organizing papers, running files all around the building, and doing small favors for his superiors who are too busy to do it themselves, all while in his cute new office.

  Kyungsoo helped him organize his supplies, set up his account on the company computer, and hang a few aesthetic pictures of nature and flowers around his office.

  The job wasn't too hard, Luhan decided. It was just a little active, and he could see why Kyungsoo commented earlier that they kept the chair from the previous assistant because the chair was barely sat in. By 1 P.M. Luhan is winded, and hides in his office to take a few calming breaths and give his cramping arms a break. He knows that he'll quickly get used to the feeling, but after being mostly inactive for a better part of two years, this is a bit of a shock to his system.

  In his last hour before lunch, Luhan alternates between running files and faxes out for his bosses and filtering through Sehun's emails, only forwarding the ones that fit certain criteria to him. Before he realizes it, Sehun is knocking on the open door of his office, startling Luhan out of his focus on the computer, and he flicks his gaze up to the delicious sight of the older man leaning against his office door, suit jacket gone, and the top two buttons of his white dress shirt undone.

  Luhan suddenly feels winded again.

  "Lunch time Lu. I ordered Chinese, and it's in the break room waiting for us." Sehun smiles as the younger boy brightens up at the mention of Chinese food, and is quickly _scrambling_ out of his chair to follow Sehun down the hallway.

  The break room is empty when they get there, only thing filling the otherwise mildly furnished room is the plastic bags full of food on the table in the center of the room. Luhan practically jumps for joy, and waits for Sehun to unpack the food and sits down, before he does too. They dig into their food, making light conversation between bites about Luhan's first day and how he's holding up. It's a nice, comfortable time, and Luhan looks forward to more of these lunch breaks with his hyung.

  When they're finished eating, they clean up, and Sehun asks Luhan to grab him a water out of the fridge, and Luhan happily agrees to get it for his hyung. He opens the fridge, frowning slightly when he doesn't see the water at first. A few more seconds of investigation, and he spots them in the clear drawers at the bottom of the fridge, and bends to retrieve two of them.

Behind him, Sehun's eyes darken significantly when he looks up at the younger boy from where he was checking his phone, and sees him _bent over_ , pert ass on display. He can't stop himself from getting closer, almost touching the boy, when Luhan stands up, closes the fridge door, and turns around, dropping the water bottles in shock at the sudden closed distance between him and the older man.

  The sound doesn't seem to break the trance in the room, Sehun staring down at Chinese boy with dark eyes full of pure, unadulterated **_lust_** and Luhan looking up to meet his gaze in confusion and maybe a bit of excitement. The distance between them gets even smaller, until Sehun is forcing the younger boy against the cold fridge, effectively knocking the breath out of Luhan. The businessman slips one of his thighs in between the teenager's thighs, and lowers his head, their lips getting closer and closer by the second.

  Luhan feels his heart pounding out of his chest, mind racing with so many unintelligible thoughts, and let's his eyes slip closed as the man is closing the distance between their mouths. Their skin barely brushes, sending hot sparks through both men and they're about to seal the space separating them-

  Noises outside the door startle them both, they practically fly away from each other, as Kyungsoo and a few other people Luhan sort of remembers meeting filter in the room, not paying any mind to the blushing teenager and the annoyed looking CEO. Luhan quickly retrieves the water bottles off the ground, hearing Sehun groan out an angry growl of " _ **fuck everything**_ ", before the two are walking out of the break room.

  Luhan hands Sehun his water, and goes to run off to his office to process everything that just happened, when said man grabs his arm, and pulls Luhan closer to him, leaning down to growl in his ear, " _we'll finish this later_ ", before taking his water and walking off in the opposite direction of where Luhan is going to go.

  The teenager stands there for a minute, face and ears blazing red, stomach going completely crazy as the rough growl replays in his head over and over again. He shakes himself out his stupor when a few people pass by him and give him a weird look, and practically runs to his office, slamming the door behind him, and sliding down onto the floor.

  He cradles his knees to his chest, and presses the cold water bottle to his burning face, thoughts going absolutely insane, as he tries to comprehend _what the fuck_ just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh, cliffhanger! Can't wait to hear your reactions to this lovely chapter! Remember to leave a comment below about how you feel! Much loves (^.^)


	16. The beginning

  Time. 

 Luhan sat at his desk, staring at the clock on his wall, for what seemed like _years_. His mind was constantly racing with the thoughts of what is going to happen " _later"._ He couldn't focus on his work, just how the second hand on the clock seemed to move slower than anything he's ever seen in his life.

 The only things heard in Luhan's new office was the miniscule "tick, tick" and the repeated bouncing of his leg, shoe hitting the floor and creating a high pitched squeak once and a while. It was driving him insane. 

 After what seemed like an eternity of watching the never-ending clock, the hands finally settled into their somewhat desired places, letting Luhan know that there was 10 minutes until Sehun said Luhan's shift would be over, and he'd come retrieve the younger boy. The bouncing gets faster.

 The Chinese boy takes the last few minutes until his shirt is finished to log out of his computer, neatly label the stacks of papers on his desk, and organize everything so it'll be easy for him to maneuver around and do his work tomorrow. 

 3 minutes.

  _'If you can even walk tomorrow'_ his brain oh so kindly throws at him. Luhan shivers in anticipation. 

 2 minutes.

 He stands from his desk, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in his clothes, and stretching quickly, letting out a little groan at the popping in his joints. 

 1 minute.

 The doe eyed boy steps out from behind his desk and looks anxiously at the door. 

 30 seconds.

 A figure appears in front of the door, the shadow of feet being a dead giveaway, but no knocking or movement follows. They just seem to be..standing. Luhan decides to take initiative, and walk towards the closed door slowly, and reaches a shaky hand to twist the handle and gently pull the door open. 

 He's met with eyes darker than the night sky, and his heart plummets. 

 "Car." 

 The younger boy doesn't even hesitate to move, the order putting his body in motion, and he exits the room, pulling the door shut behind him, and makes a bee-line for the parking garage, Sehun stalking silently behind him. 

 Once they reach the parking garage, they make their way towards Sehun's sleek black car, it being the only one on this level. Perks of being the CEO, Luhan guesses. 

 The moment the car is within reach, Sehun grabs Luhan's arms in his large, strong hands and shoves him up against the drivers side of the car, pressing their bodies together completely. Luhan's breathing suddenly stops, and he raises his eyes up to meet them with the older man's. He sees nothing but lust and pure  _desire_ in those dark, dark eyes. 

 Sehun doesnt waste one more second, and crashes his lips against Luhan's, drawing a low whine out of the shorter boy. The younger boy's stomach twists in excitement and arousal as he hastily kisses back, hands reaching up to grab Sehun's wrists where they're still pinning Luhan's arms against the car. 

 The kiss is absolutely _filthy,_ pulling whimpers and gasps out of the smaller boy, and deep groans out of the older man. They kiss until Luhan has to pull away, gasping for breath, head tilting back to rest against the top of the car, which Sehun sees as an invitation.

 The blonde man ducks his head down to sensually suck and bite down the teen's neck, causing Luhan to let out a full body shudder and a loud whine of "Sehun  _please"_. The older man chuckles at the exclamation, feeling his cock stir in his tailored pants, and he detaches himself from the beautiful porcelain skin he had the pleasure of toying with, to slide his mouth up to Luhan's ear, muttering a low, "tell me what you want, baby boy."

 The name forces a loud keen out of Luhan, enough to have Sehun letting go of one of his arms and hasilty shoving two fingers into the boy's mouth. Luhan takes them in stride and immediately begins sucking and licking them like he was made for it.

 "What a good little boy. I wasn't expecting you to be so good for me from the start, baby, but as always, you exceed my expectations."

 The blatant praise has Luhan quickly filling out his pants, they seem to becoming tighter and tighter by the second, and he nods around the older mans fingers, with a muffled, "I'm always good daddy."

 Everything freezes. 

 "What did you call me?" Sehun narrows his eyes, his voice getting even deeper and rougher than before, and he yanks his fingers out of Luhan's mouth to clearly hear the answer to his question. 

 "I-I.. I said Daddy.." The younger boy stutters out, eyes dropping to the ground, face and ears burning with shame and embarrassment. 

 There's a pause. 

 "Fuck.  _Fuck._ Get in the fucking car, right now, before I take you right fucking here." Sehun breathes, grinding his teeth to help gather every ounce of self restraint he has. 

 Luhan scrambles towards the passengers seat, quickly sliding his body in the car. Sehun quickly follows, starting the car up, and speeding out of the parking garage as quickly as he can manage. 

 Once they're on the street towards the house, the older man slips his free hand onto Luhan's thigh, pulling a whimper from the younger boy, both of their bodies throbbing with the anticipation of what's to come when they get home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKK


	17. "Yes Daddy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally allowing themselves to fall into their irresistible attraction for each other.

   _Teeth._

 

 Luhan cries out, shoulders gripping Sehun's shoulders tightly, as he feels the sharp pinch of teeth digging into his sensitive neck. The moment the car was pulled into the driveway, Sehun dragged the younger boy by his wrist into the house, ignoring any staff that happened to see them coming in, and took him straight into his room, shoving him up against the wall roughly. He wasted no time in yanking Luhan's cashmere sweater off of him, and violently pulling open his navy button up, a few buttons clattering to the ground. The older man has had his mouth on Luhan for the second he saw exposed skin. Sehun has his eyes shut as he mouths at the teen's neck, basking in all of the  _delicious_ sounds he's making, and Sehun wishes he could record them and play them whenever he was lonely, as it's the most beautiful thing his ears have ever heard.

 

 Sehun's subconscious is vaguely asking how he could be doing this with a boy he barely even knows, why he's doing so much for a teen he picked up off the streets, but as Luhan makes another beautiful noise, Sehun decides he doesn't care. It's all worth it, just to touch and hear this boy, to feel the way his body reacts to the older man's, the noises he makes under Sehun's ministrations. 

 

 "Touch me daddy.." The young boy breathes, the foreplay leaving his skin tingling, and he can't help but want  ** _more._**

 

 "Keep calling me daddy, and I'll give you anything you want baby boy." Sehun growls right back, not missing a beat, as he slides his hands down Luhan's narrow waist, and brings his hands to the hem of the teen's jeans, looking up at him, silently asking for permission. 

 

 Part of Sehun knows this is wrong, but when the beautiful boy in front of him nods his head, with his plump pink lip drawn in between his bottom lip, Sehun decides he's willing to risk it all. 

 

 He forgoes the jeans, and instead grabs both of the younger boy's slender thighs, and lifts, wrapping them around his waist, and smirking when Luhan lets out a surprised noise. The business man brings his beautiful boy over to the king sized mattress in the middle of the room, and sets him down in the center of it, quickly following until he's holding himself over the boy. 

 

  "I wanna tie you up baby. Are you okay with that? Can Daddy wrap you in red rope, tie you up like a little gift just for him?" Sehun breathes, sliding one hand over the teen's exposed upper body, reveling in the soft skin under his finger tips. 

 

  The Chinese boy feels like the breath just got knocked out of him, the words that were just spoken to him set his blood on fire, making his cock twitch wildly in his pants, and his lips part in shock. Tie him up? Oh my god, did this man come from heaven because he's so perfect? Or hell because he makes Luhan feel so sinfully amazing? Either way, he feels like he's gonna die. 

 

  "Oh my god, please tie me up daddy, I'll be the best gift you've ever gotten.." 

 

  The words fall out of the teen's mouth before he can stop them, but Sehun really doesn't seem to mind, as he grinds his hips heavily into Luhan's, both of them letting out sounds in unison, before Sehun pulls away to get off the bed, and walk into his closet, presumably to retrieve the rope. Luhan lays there panting slightly, wondering how he got into this situation with such a stunning man who also happens to be kinky in the sheets. Luhan glances down at the bulge in his pants, his bottom lip once again between his teeth, and hopes that the older man will take good care of him. 

 

  "I want you naked. Now." 

 

  Luhan startles out of his thoughts, as the older man suddenly appears next to him, his voice raspy and deep, not leaving any room for argument. 

 

 " ** _yes daddy."_** '

 

 The teen unbuttons his jeans quickly, sliding his thumbs into the waistband, and pulls both his jeans and his boxers off at the same time, leaving him completely on display. He burns a bright red, feeling slightly embarrassed, but at the sharp intake of breath above him, he decides that at least someone likes what they see. 

 

 Sehun is holding a large bundle of crimson rope in his hands, looking down at Luhan wish lust filled orbs, causing the younger boy to shiver at the sheer intensity of his gaze. He motions for Luhan to get on his knees, which he does with no hesitation, and at the first touch of the rope to his sensitive skin, the Chinese boy is already trembling slightly, in disbelief that he's about to get tied up and fucked by a man who is Luhan's absolute ideal type. 

 

 Sehun takes his time in winding the rope around Luhan, ignoring both of their painfully hard cocks, as he ties beautiful knots, and loops it around his small frame several times. He forces Luhan's hands behind his back, and ties them up securely, taking away Luhan's control, and making him impossibly harder. The doe eyed boy stays very pliant for Sehun, not speaking unless spoken to, and leaving his body lax for the older man to use as he pleases. It feels like hours before Sehun is typing the last knot, and standing back to admire his work, cock twitching helplessly in his slacks as he stares down at the helpless boy on his bed, tied up and at his will. The crimson of the rope and Luhan's porcelain skin are a stark contrast, but probably one of the most gorgeous one's that Sehun has ever seen. 

 

 He's not sure how long he stands there, mesmerized by the beauty of the teenager on his bed, thanking whatever powerful forces blessed him with this piece of pure art. Luhan seems to be growing impatient though, writhing slightly under the ropes, his face slowly becoming more flushed as he squirms harder. Sehun decides to have mercy on the boy, and strips down naked, not failing the notice the younger boy's eyes all over his body. He grabs the lube from his bedside table, and a condom, before climbing on the bed with the younger boy, and forcing him down, face first into the bed. 

 

 Luhan has to turn his head to the side so he can breathe, but it's extremely hard to do said breathing, as the older man roughly handles him, making his lungs feel completely dysfunctional. Sehun wastes no time, as he is a very punctual man, in dribbling lube over his long fingers, and a little onto the younger's hole also, and sliding his fingers against him, warning him for what's about to come. Luhan takes a moment to breathe in, still in disbelief even after all of the time that has passed, and forces his muscles to relax. It's been so long since he's been touched like this, so he knows he needs to be as pliant as possible. 

 

 Sehun slides his index finger in, all the way to the last knuckle, relishing in the strained sound Luhan makes underneath him, and he pushes his fingers against the warm, velvety walls, searching for that spot that will have Luhan screaming his name. He just barely grazes it, when the younger boy cries out for another finger, jolting underneath his touch, and Sehun, never able to deny the demands of pretty people, does slide his middle finger in alongside his index, immediately curling both fingers, and pressing them roughly against Luhan's prostate. 

 

 "Daddy!! Oh my god, right there, please, right there!" Luhan is already crying out loudly, back arching, and cock grazing the bed, which adds on to the pleasure, as the older man doesn't relent on his spot, sending sharp sparks of electricity up Luhan's spine. He almost forgot how amazing this felt. Sehun feels a slight smirk tugging on his lips at the actions of the boy underneath him. 

 

 "Desperate _already_ , hmm? Daddy hasn't even gotten his cock into you yet, and here you are, whining like a little whore." The dark voice of the older man invades Luhan's ears, invoking a full body tremble out of him, not able to believe this man went from so kind and generous to a complete Dom, with bondage and degradation like it's nothing.

 

 "P-Please daddy, please fuck me, I've been so good for you,  _please."_  

 

 Sehun thinks on this for a moment, seeming to consider it, getting Luhan's hopes up, before he chuckles darkly, simply slipping a third finger into the boy instead of taking them out and  _fucking him into the ground_ like he wants. Luhan whimpers pathetically, but still pushes back against the long fingers abusing his prostate, never one to deny himself of pleasure. 

 

 The teasing doesn't relent for what feels like a whole hour, Sehun constantly driving Luhan right to the edge of his orgasm, then pulling his fingers back enough to not graze his prostate anymore, effectively chasing his orgasm off. The younger boy is a mess already, tears soaking into the bed, trembling madly against the older man's fingers, voice getting scratchy from all of his screams and pleas. Sehun has the self control of a saint, as he hasn't made a single move to give himself pleasure, only focused on taking apart Luhan piece by piece until he's gone mad. 

 

 Sehun finally pulls his fingers out, and shifts himself up on his knees, making quick work to grab the lube, and spread some on his cock, lining up with the boys entrance, and stopping to speak. 

 

 "Your safeword is red. If it gets to be too much, just say that and I'll stop. Otherwise, I will not be going easy on you." is the only warning the teen gets before Sehun snaps his hips roughly into Luhan's, rendering him breathless as he's suddenly so  _full._ The older man gives Luhan no time to adjust before he's fucking into the boy beneath him with earnest, hips snapping with such strength and power, that he has to grab the rope around Luhan's hands, to keep him from sliding up the bed with every thrust. The younger boy proves to be more vocal, his noises bouncing off the walls in the room and echoing around them, as Sehun fucks him with no restraint. 

 

 Luhan tries to focus on the low grunts Sehun is making behind him, wanting to hear more, but his brain is quickly taken over by the intense onslaught of ecstasy as Sehun shifts his hips and begins thrusting right into Luhan's prostate. Luhan is screaming a mantra of 'daddy' and 'yes!' and 'fuck right there', which only fuels the business man to go even harder, wanting the younger boy to feel every ounce of frustration that Sehun has had since they've met. 

 

 "Daddy, I'm gonna cum, oh god, please let me cum!" Luhan whimpers, his hole clenching tightly around Sehun's cock, causing the older man to groan deeply at the sensation. 

 

 "Fuck baby boy, cum for daddy. Show me how good it feels." Sehun growls. his orgasm quickly approaching also, but he wants the younger boy to cum first. 

 

 His only warning is a loud gasp, before Luhan's hole clenches like a vice around him, slowing down his thrusts efficiently, as the younger boy spills his cum all over the sheets underneath him, chanting a mantra of 'daddy daddy daddy'. Sehun throws his head back in pleasure, and only thrusts into the tight heat a few more times, before he's spilling into the condom, and letting out a moan of the younger boy's name. 

 

 He pulls out once the fog in his head has cleared, and the throbbing in his cock has settled a little bit, and he peels the condom off, tying it, and throwing it into the trashcan next to his bed. The younger boys lays there, boneless, his hole clenching wildly, on display for Sehun to see, and if didn't  _just_ cum, his cock would've twitched at the sight. 

 

 Sehun, with gentle care, unties the ropes, and gently pulls them off Luhan's body, being sure to rub all of the red, chaffing marks as he goes, hoping to soothe them at least a little. The teen seems out of it, even after the ropes are removed, so Sehun just shifts him over so he's not laying in the puddle of his own cum, and lays down, holding the boy to his chest. They lay quietly for what seems like forever, lost in their own thoughts, until Luhan begins to shift, causing the older man's attention to shift from his thoughts to the boy laying on him. 

 

 "That was..amazing.." He breathes quietly, dainty fingers running over Sehun's bare chest. 

 

 "It certainly was. You know.. If you want to make this a repeated thing, I think I have an arrangement that could benefit both of us, mutually?" Sehun suggests, looking as if he's already thought about this a few times before. 

 

 "Hm? What do you mean?"

 

 "Well, I have more money that I know what to do with, and no one to spend it on. And you, need schooling, clothing, and whatever else teens want these days. What are those things teens call it nowadays? A sugar daddy? I could be your sugar daddy if you'd like. If you're okay with that. You could pay me in... whatever I'd like from you, in return for the things you need." Sehun raises his eyebrow at the younger boy, laying his whole suggestion on the table so casually. 

 

 Luhan stares at him with shocked eyes, mind racing. 'Did he just say he wanted to be my sugar daddy? Money for sex? What?' Luhan thinks astonishingly, not really sure how to react. It's silent for a long moment, before Luhan meets Sehun's eyes again, seemingly having decided on his answer. He opens his mouth to speak.

 

 "I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes I know, you guys have been waiting forever, I'm sorry! I forgot I had such an amazing little fanbase gathered for me, so I forgot that not updating effected so many lives! BUT how are you guys feeling for this smut? ;) What do you think Luhan is gonna say?! ALSO, be sure to keep in mind that Luhan is 17 in this, so this does make it underage, but he'll be turning 18 soon in the story, so yay! Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comment below, so I don't forget how important it is to update for you guys! I LOVE YOU <3


	18. NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait, I know it's taking forever. I got so much love and comments on this story and I truly do love it, but I've been SOOOO stressed with my senior year, and I was literally drowning in work, and on the verge of not graduating and it was horrible. ANYWAYS, I promise after graduation I will pay much more attention to this story, and even starting up a new one I've been planning for a while! (An apocalypse AU for all my BTS lovers out there!!) I graduate on June 2nd, and will need a few days of recovery and to spend with my family, but I PROMISE that in early June you guys will have my FULL attention and will be very happy with what I have planned for this story. I love you all so much, I'll see you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to my best friend, Tiffany, due to her obsession with HunHan. Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
